NCIS: Mossad
by Adam Decker
Summary: When Tony and Ziva's help are needed in Israel, they will be a lot of twists on the way. Standalone.


NCIS: Mossad

By Adam Decker

Overview: Tony and Ziva investigate a case in Israel, but there are plenty of surprises for them.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I wish that I could write for them, but I do not own them. This is just a fan made story for a spin-off which might never work. So, let's see what happens. This is my first NCIS fan fic.

Part 1

Somewhere in Israel…

Two Israelians were walking down the street. They turned a corner and saw a body lying in the middle of the road. They both ran up to it and saw for sure that he was dead.

At the NCIS Headquarters in Washington D.C…

Tony and Ziva were staring at each other. They kept staring, staring, and staring. Their eyes got drier and drier. Suddenly, Tony blinked.

"Ha!" said Ziva. "You have to buy me a soda."

"Fine," said Tony.

McGee laughed and said, "Ziva's a trained assassin. That means that she knows how to stare someone down. I'm surprised you even tried to beat her."

"Well," started Tony, but he stopped and looked around first. After making sure that this person wasn't around, he said, "at least I didn't go up against Gibbs. That guy drinks so much coffee; I'd be surprised if he ever blinked."

The three laughed. Abby entered the room.

"What are you guys laughing about?" asked Abby.

"Have you ever seen Gibbs blink?" asked McGee.

"That's a good question," said Abby. "I'll try beating him in a staring contest sometime."

"You won't win," said McGee.

"What won't she win?" asked Director Vance, who had just entered the room.

"You're not Gibbs," said Tony in surprise.

"Why would I be?" asked Vance.

"Normally when we're talking about Gibbs," said Tony, "he shows up behind us."

"That's true," said Gibbs, who was standing behind Tony.

"I'll always wonder how he does that," said Abby.

"What's up?" asked McGee.

"We've got a dead Peace Corps officer," said Gibbs.

"I didn't know that we investigated in the Peace Corps," said Tony.

"We do when they have connections to Mossad," said Vance.

At the Video Conference Room…

"Our victim's name is Clayton Carlson," said Vance. "He was found shot dead in the head on a main street."

"Someone must want us to know that he's dead," said Tony.

"Do you think that this was a terrorist murder?" asked McGee.

"Do terrorists just make one murder?" asked Gibbs.

"They could if just one person needed to be," said Ziva. The others in the room stared at her. "What!? I wouldn't do that!"

"We need to send our senior field agent to investigate this," said Gibbs.

"And Ziva's coming with me," said Tony.

"I am?" asked Ziva.

"You're the best person to help me on the job," said Tony. "I'd like you to come with me."

"Okay then," said Vance. "You will both leave in the morning."

Late at Night…

Director Vance was on the phone with Eli David

"You say Ziva is coming back to Israel?" asked Eli.

"Yes," said Vance. "I know there's some bad vibes between the two of you."

Bad vibes was an understatement. Eli was mad that Ziva joined NCIS as an agent and left her ties with Mossad.

"She better be coming back to Mossad," said Eli.

"She is an NCIS agent now," said Vance.

"Don't make me hate you."

"I wouldn't want that. I wouldn't want us to lose our friendship over your daughter."

"That's right, she's my daughter. She belongs with me."

"I wish I could say the same. We should do what she wants."

"She should want to stay here with me. She'll be working with my team here."

"That's right. I almost forget that we have an NCIS division in Israel under your command."

"You better not forget it. I'll see them there tomorrow. We both want to know who committed this murder."

The Next Day…

Abby was working in the lab. McGee was there with her.

"This is weird," said McGee.

"You mean the whole, Ziva and Tony going to Israel to investigate a case?" asked Abby.

"Yeah. What other weird might there be?"

"Well, maybe the fact that while they are gone, you are the senior field agent."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Without Tony, you're the next in line."

"That's interesting. I would love to not be Probie anymore."

"That would also be weird."

"Don't worry. Tony and Ziva will be back."

"I hope so. Life would be very different without them."

On a plane (not a boat)…

Ziva and Tony were talking.

"Who do you think my replacement should be?" asked Ziva.

"What do you mean? Are you leaving?" wondered Tony.

"In case I do or something else happens. You wouldn't die with a won't."

"Don't you mean, without a will?"

"Same thing. Who's would yours be?"

"Mine would have to be Dr. Palmer."

"He doesn't seem like he could be an NCIS agent."

"Yeah, but with me gone, McGee would be the senior field agent. If that happened, then he would deserve a Probie."

"So you're saying that Dr. Palmer is less qualified then McGee?"

"No. I'm saying that since everything will be messed up, we might as well make Ducky's assistant an agent."

"That's interesting."

"How is that interesting?"

"Well, it just depends on whether that will happen or not which will make that interesting."

"By the way, who would you pick?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise."

The plane continued until it landed in Israel.

At the Israeli Headquarters of NCIS…

Eli David was telling his agents that two agents from the NCIS in Washington DC would be joining them soon. He knew that for some of his agents it would a happy reunion. Mostly all the others had never met them.

"My daughter will be coming soon," said Eli, "and so will her lover."

"Tony and Ziva are lovers?" asked Dwain, who had helped them solve a bank robbery at Quantico (That was an episode in season 6. Its name is Collateral Damage.).

"To the best of my knowledge, they are," said Eli. "I'm not sure they know it yet, but I know that they are."

"Well, from what I've heard, they might never get together," said Bob (By the way, his name isn't Bob, I don't think. He was in the Season 6 premiere as the agent that temporarily replaced McGee.).

"We hope that everyone enjoys these teammates," said Eli.

"They better not replace us," said Kerry, one of the agents there.

"Don't worry," said Eli. "Something bad would have to happen for them to replace you."

"Just remember that I'm in charge," said Ron, "right after the director."

"Don't you forget it," said Eli.

Just then, Tony and Ziva entered the room.

"Let's get started," said Ziva.

"Right behind you," said Tony.

* * *

In the Medical Examiner's Room in Israel…

Ziva and Tony were looking at Clayton Carlson while the medical examiner named Jessica explained the problem.

"He died because he was shot in the head," she said simply. "Other than that, he was perfectly normal."

"That's all?" asked Tony, doubting that this was it.

"That's all," replied Jessica.

"Wow," said Tony. "You are nothing like Ducky. You're much cuter too."

Jessica blushed. "You don't look that bad yourself."

(Author's Note: I know that Tony is supposed to be with Ziva, but why do that when this isn't the finale?)

Ziva stood there for a while and then said, "Can the forensics guy show us anything?"

"Maybe he can explain different things," said Jessica.

"Let's go," said Ziva.

In the Forensics room…

"My name is Badger," said the forensics expert. "Or, at least that's what everyone calls me. My name is really Brock, but I thought that Badger would sound cooler."

"That's great and all," said Tony, obviously impatient, "but what can you tell us about Clayton's death?"

"He was shot in the head," said Badger.

"We know that," said Ziva. "What else do you know?"

"This was murder," replied Badger.

"Are you guys dumb or simple-minded?" asked Tony.

"Simple-minded," replied Ziva. "Tell me, where are there all sorts of Americans working at an Israeli place?"

"I'm not really sure about that," said Badger, "but it's probably because not many Israelis wanted to work here. They had no choice but to go with imports."

"I'm an import to you?" asked Tony.

"For the lack of a better word, yes," said Badger.

"Aren't you an import too?" asked Ziva.

"Well," said Badger, "I'd be an import if I hadn't been raised here all my life."

"Listen!" exclaimed Tony, "We are partners for the moment and I want to know if you know anything about Clayton's death forensically!"

"Well," said Badger, "the wound appears to be fatal."

"I thought McGee was dumb," said Tony, irritated.

Ziva was upset too. "Can you say something that isn't pointing out the obvious?" she asked.

"There appears to be no sign of a struggle," said Badger. "It appears he was killed where we found him."

"Did anyone see the death?" asked Tony.

"Well," said Badger, "it appears that the two people that found the body claimed they heard gunshots before they found it."

"Now we are getting somewhere!" exclaimed Tony. "Did anyone see this person fleeing the scene?"

"No," said Badger. "No one saw anything."

"This will be a long case," said Tony.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Washington DC Headquarters…

McGee looked at where his teammate should be. He knew that they were doing a big case, but he couldn't nag the feeling that something else was up. _They're going to come back, _he thought. It wouldn't make sense if they didn't. But somehow he knew that they wouldn't.

Abby entered the room. She could sense that something was wrong.

"They're going to come back," said Abby.

"What if they don't?" asked McGee. "What if they stay there?"

"They have to come back," said Abby.

Dr. Palmer appeared.

"It seems different without Tony and Ziva," he said.

"Without their constant bickering, it just doesn't seem the same," said McGee.

"We keep talking like they're gone forever," said Abby. "I don't like it."

Gibbs entered the room.

"You know," he said, somehow knowing that everyone else was talking about them, "Tony and Ziva are totally in love with each other and neither of them realizes it."

"Yeah," said McGee. "She would mess up American sayings and he would flirt with any girl he saw…"

"…But we know that they're in love," finished Abby.

"Just like you and Jenny," said Dr. Palmer to Gibbs.

"That was totally different," said Gibbs. "We hated each other."

"The perfect romance," said McGee.

"Our flame has long since died," said Gibbs, "and truth be told, I'm kind of glad she isn't around anymore."

"Don't deny it!" said Abby as he left. Director Vance appeared.

"We haven't had a case to work on since Tony and Ziva left," said Vance. "Abby, McGee, I've never liked the rule where coworkers couldn't date. You shouldn't have to obey it."

"Why are you telling us?" asked McGee.

"You know why," said Vance.

Abby and McGee gave each other weird looks. Dr. Palmer was confused too.

"I would never date Gibbs," said Abby.

A Mysterious Location…

Two masked strangers were talking to each other.

"How goes the undercover work?" asked Stranger A.

"Very good," said Stranger B. "It's nice to know that you're alive."

"Well now, you're supposedly dead now too."

"I'll never understand how you did it."

"You never checked my grave after you buried me. By then, everyone and everything believed me to be dead. I even had to fool you."

"It's nice working with you. I've never been so deep undercover before."

"Yes. You even had another death going before you officially died. But it's all a hoax. Neither one of us is dead."

"It's a good thing I found you by that private detective. It's a shame we had to convince everyone I was dead like that."

"So it's agreed. Neither one of us is dead."

"Good then. Let's check up on my agents."

* * *

Back in Israel…

Tony and Ziva were bickering as usual when Eli came in.

"What is it, dad?" asked Ziva.

"Well," said Eli, "I haven't been too happy with your decision to become an NCIS agent. I'm also not happy that you wanted to become an American citizen. But I am happy that you are back."

"That's good," said Ziva. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you," said Eli, "or at least, not forever."

"Then all is forgiven," said Tony. "Tell me, how much longer are we supposed to stay here?"

"As long as it takes," said Eli.

"Why are your agents," started Tony before pausing. He thought carefully about what exactly he should say. "Your agents aren't the brightest," finished Tony.

"They're simple-minded," said Eli.

"You know," said Tony, "normally by now we would have a suspect to question."

"Are you calling things slow here?" asked Eli.

"What my partner means to say," said Ziva, "is that the case isn't this far open after this long."

"She means that the case is closer to being closed by now," corrected Tony.

"Well I think things will be fine in due time," said Eli. "I've got a new lead on the case. You are to go out with agents Dwain and Bob to investigate this lead."

"Right away sir," said Tony.

Elsewhere in Israel…

Tony and Ziva were with other agents that were a bit familiar. Dwain looked at the picture of the suspect.

"His name is Anaias," said Dwain. "He's had connections to terrorists."

"With a name like that," said Ziva, "I'd be surprised if he wasn't a filthy liar."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bob. "Anaias helped Saul become Paul by healing his blindness."

"I think there's more than one Anaias," said Dwain.

All four agents approached the door. Tony knocked on it and heard a voice from within:

"Who is it?"

"Tony DiNozzo, with Mossad. We're here to speak with you."

Ziva and Dwain, who just so happened to be on the other side of the house, saw the suspect run out the back door and caught him.

"Whatever it is you think I did," said Anaias, "I didn't do it."

"Why did you run?" asked Dwain.

"Doesn't everyone run?" asked Anaias.

"He does have a point," said Ziva.

"We need to question you," said Dwain.

"I'll be happy to!" said Anaias. "I need to prove that I didn't do it!"

* * *

Inside Anaias's house…

"Okay," said Tony, "what exactly do you know happened?"

"Well," said Anaias, "I was walking down the street when I heard gunshots. I saw a guy running away, so I thought that I'd follow him. I caught up with him and he said, 'We're going to trap those stinking Americans by attacking Mossad. Don't tell anyone.' But I wasn't dumb so I gave myself as a false lead to save all of you, but it appears that not everyone made it out."

Tony was about to point out something important, but Ziva instead pointed out something even more important at the moment.

"Are you saying that terrorists are going to strike against Mossad?" asked Ziva.

"Yes," said Anaias.

"When?" demanded Ziva.

"Right now," said Anaias. "That's why I wanted everyone available to come here."

Ziva turned to Tony with a look of utter dread. "We have to go now." The four agents ran out of the house and raced their car back to their base. They were in such a rush, they didn't notice that the house they were just in exploded. When they got back to the base, they found Ron and Kerry in critical condition. While Dwain and Bob called for help, Tony and Ziva checked the other places. Tony found Badger and Jessica completely unharmed. Ziva found her father in his last few minutes of life.

"Dad," said Ziva in tears, "I left Mossad and all I knew here. I'm sorry."

"No, Ziva," said Eli. "I'm sorry."

"Who did this to you?"

"Terrorists."

"Do you know them?"

"No." Eli looked up at his daughter. "I love you. I never should have raised you the way I did."

"No. If you didn't, then I couldn't get these people back. I will get them back."

"Don't worry about me. As long as you're okay-" His voice cut off and he never finished that sentence. He was dead.

Part 2

Ziva was in the security room, checking the tapes of the previous day. Her father was dead, and two other teammates were now in critical condition, but being taken care of at a nearby hospital. The tapes revealed nothing as all the footage was missing or never recorded in the first place. Suddenly, she heard a gun cock behind her.

"Don't make a move," said a strangely familiar voice.

"Are you the person who killed these agents?" asked Ziva.

"No. I'm someone who's here to help you. I've helped you a lot in the past and you have helped me."

Ziva pondered this. It couldn't be who she thought it was. That person was dead.

"You're losing your touch," said the person behind her.

"What's my name?" asked Ziva.

"You're name is Ziva David. You work for NCIS and you are helping Mossad with a case."

"Tell me, what do you know about my father?"

"I know a lot less than my replacement. Your father and Vance are very close."

"Who are you?"

"You already know that, Ms. Assassin."

Ziva knew that only one person would call her that. She turned around and saw a person who should by every means be dead. But she was standing right in front of her, very much alive.

"Jenny Shepard," said Ziva. "You look pretty good for a dead person."

* * *

Later that day…

Tony was with Jessica.

"You know," said Tony, "we could be soul mates."

"I think there's a rule against dating coworkers," said Jessica.

"Well, we aren't technically coworkers now are we?"

"I don't think a long-distance relationship will work. Besides, after these recent events, I think we might end up becoming coworkers anyways."

Tony had never faced such hardcore rejection. If there weren't other girls in the world, he would have been heartbroken. His mind then shifted to more important things.

"Speaking of recent events," said Tony, "what's going to happen to the workers here?"

"Well," said Jessica, "Ron and Kerry might survive. They'll go back to the states afterwards to fill in for you and Ziva."

"That means we'll be taking their job here. But we must have a new Mossad director if this is still going to function right."

"I heard that there is this secret replacement if Eli were to ever die."

"Secret replacement?"

"That would be me," said a voice from behind. Tony looked and saw a blast from his past.

"Since when has NCIS become a soap opera?" asked Tony.

"Can you explain to Tony how you are alive and well?" said Ziva, who was with Jenny.

"Absolutely," said now Mossad director Shepard. "You see, I got all the documentation of a real illness that meant I was dieing and going to disappear."

"Why did you do that?" asked Tony.

"Quiet!" exclaimed Ziva. "She's getting to that."

Jenny continued. "The shootout made things even easier by hiring my body double to go inside for me. It's a shame I had to lose her."

"I hate to interrupt," said Ziva, "but I should have known that we never saw her in the body bag that Ducky did the autopsy on. He was convinced it was her from the start."

"Right Ziva," said Jenny. "You see, when I found out that my father was alive somehow, I did all the best searching that I could. I then found him and we came up with this scheme to fake my death. With me out of the picture, I could help my father with his business."

"What business is that?" asked Tony.

Both Ziva and Jenny replied at the same time, "That's classified."

"So now you're the Mossad director," said Jessica. "That's cool."

"We are going to find the answer to this mystery soon enough," said Ziva.

Meanwhile, in Washington D.C…

Gibbs was pacing the director's room. Vance was there with him.

"Calm down," said Vance.

"Calm down!?" yelled Gibbs. "We have a mission to do here and it doesn't look like Tony and Ziva will ever come home! We have no idea about all the things that are happening in Israel!"

"You think I'm not upset!? Eli was a big friend of mine too. As deputy director, I got to meet all kinds of interesting people. Eli was the best of them. We became good friends and I got insight into Ziva and this team. That's why I was chosen to replace Jenny for what I thought would be a temporary time."

"Well who's going to help with our new case here?"

"I guess it's time to bring in the secret replacements."

"What do you mean?"

Abby and Jimmy entered the room.

"They're going to be agents?" asked Gibbs in doubt, but not mean.

"For the moment," responded Vance.

"Nothing's ever going to be the same, is it?"

"I doubt it."

Back in Israel…

Tony, Ziva, and Jenny stared at the ruins of the house.

"He was our only lead," said Tony. "Now he's gone."

"I think I saw an explosion while we were leaving," said Ziva. "This doesn't add up."

"I think I know what is wrong," said Jenny. "You see, he never should have told you about the plot against Mossad."

"It did seem strange that he knew and was telling us so openly," said Ziva.

"Maybe he wanted us to stay until the house exploded," said Tony.

"He probably had some sort of mental problem," replied Jenny. "There's no other reason he would have told you this. He was in on it after all."

"They would have gotten us all," said Ziva.

"I wish we knew what to do now," said Tony. "I don't have a clue."

* * *

Later that day…

Dwain was looking at everything they had to go on for this case. That's when he noticed that the news was on. He watched it and it said that terror suspects were arrested. He called Tony and Ziva to interrogate them.

"You've got some nerve, messing with Mossad," said Ziva. "You almost killed two people and now you killed my father."

"It was all I could do," replied the suspect. "It was our last stand before our inevitable capture."

"I hope you burn in hell."

"Well, I guess everything will be different for you now," said Jenny afterwards. "We're all going to be working here."

"Our people this time might be in jail," said Tony, "but there will be more. We will destroy them all."

"Let's do this," said Ziva.

The End

Author's Note: I hoped you liked this story of mine. I'm sorry I couldn't think of a better ending. I ran out of ideas there. Be sure to let me know what else I should write.


End file.
